Amar a Muerte
by Anita-Chan
Summary: Una tragedia ocurre en la infancia de Hinata causándole una marca de por vida, ahora tanto Naruto como Hinata tendrán que decidir entre la lealtad que juraron seguir ó el amor verdadero que el destino les ofrece. Summary editado ///XD!
1. El Rapto

Hola!!!

Aquí yo regreso a molestar con otro fic, pero ahora con la ayuda de mi hermano Michi. Ya que usamos una idea mía como base y la trama fue su idea (pero yo contribuí en escribirlo, darle ideas y alguna que otra sugerencia XD) además de que fue él quien me motivó a escribirlo y publicarlo. Así que léanlo y dejen reviews para ambos XD.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, tres sombras se desplazaban con gran destreza, saltando con agiles movimientos a través de los grades arboles que rodeaban la prestigiosa aldea de Konoha. Sus intenciones eran desconocidas, solo la inmútale determinación con la que avanzaban revelaba que su misión era de notoria importancia.

—_Sayía, Muchi_ _estén preparados, nos acercamos a Konoha. Tenemos que entrar desapercibidos, así que apéguense al plan— _habló determinante mente el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, ya que se mantenía en la delantera del grupo vestido completamente de negro, con una mascara negra que cubría parte de su rostro. Solo se lograban apreciar sus penetrantes ojos índigos, que se enfocaban en la recién vista aldea.

—_Entendido Soushi— _dijeron los otros dos shinobis al unísono los cuales estaban vestidos de la misma manera al tiempo que se adelantaban de su líder y tomaban diferentes direcciones para introducirse dentro de la villa cruzando con gran habilidad las imponentes murallas que la rodeaban. El líder se adentró fácilmente sobre las grandes murallas encontrándose con uno de sus compañeros, se reconocía por el color índigo de sus ojos al igual que los de su líder pero a diferencia del líder era relativamente pequeño, había dejado inconscientes a los guardias de la entrada usando un control de taijutsu impresionante, dejándolos sin tiempo para dar aviso de su intromisión en la aldea.

Ambos continuaron con su recorrido hasta llegar a los límites de los territorios Hyūga, en donde la única mujer del grupo realizaba algunos sellos con sus manos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y quedaba en un completo silencio —_ya la localice, se encuentra en una habitación localizada al sur de la entrada principal. Esta rodeada por tres shinobis y el líder del clan se encuentra en una habitación localizada al este— _pronuncio al tiempo que abría nuevamente sus ojos escarlata y se habría paso dentro de los territorios Hyūga saltando ágilmente, seguida de sus compañeros que imitaban sus acciones.

—_Ya saben que hacer— _habló nuevamente el líder provocando que los otros dos asintieran levemente, se aproximaron con cautela hasta una ventana, cuidando no ser descubiertos por alguien. Lentamente el líder procedió a abrirla e introducirse al interior seguido de sus compañeros, se dirigió hasta la puerta que los separaba de su objetivo, la abrió lentamente para después entrar sigilosamente. Dentro de esa habitación se encontraba una pequeña niña de aproximadamente tres años de edad, su cabello era corto, solo dos lindos mechones enmarcaban su rostro junto con un peculiar flequillo en color negro azulado, el cual contrastaba armónicamente con su piel blanca. Dormía plácidamente en una amplia cama, solo cubierta por una blanca sabana que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Lentamente el líder de los shinobis se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado la cargó entre sus brazos, procurando no despertarla para después salir con ella.

—_El líder del clan se acerca—_ interrumpió la Kunoichi del grupo, provocando que el grupo saliera nuevamente por la ventana junto con la pequeña que acababan de raptar. Rápidamente el grupo de shinobis se alejó de los territorios de clan y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban saliendo de Konoha con la misma facilidad que se introdujeron—_Hay que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, es cuestión de minutos para que se den cuenta que la heredera del clan Hyūga ha desaparecido— _habló nuevamente la Kunoichi, provocando que el grupo apresurara el paso y se alejara de Konoha.

Habían pasado tres días desde que aquellos tres shinobis habían huido de Konoha con la pequeña niña, desde entonces se encontraban atravesando un espeso bosque que parecía no tener fin. Cuando por fin parecía que al termino del inmenso bosque acabarían con su épica huida de Konoha, tomaron la ruta que los guiaba hasta las faldas de una cordillera de monumentales montañas. Su ascendió fue rápido, ya que justamente entre las grandes montañas se encontraba oculta una pequeña aldea en la cual se localizaba una imponente mansión justo en el centro de esta.

Parecía ser que era una aldea recién formada, ya que el frente de la aldea era cubierto por una gran barda que continuaba a lo largo de varios metros alrededor de la aldea y el resto aun seguía en construcción, a pesar de que daba la impresión de ser un lugar demasiado tranquilo. Rápidamente los tres shinobis entraron por las enormes puertas que eran resguardadas por algunos hombres, para después dirigirse hasta la mansión principal.

Al llegar a las afueras de la mansión, de inmediato fueron escoltados hasta llegar ante la presencia de un hombre robusto, era de edad avanzada lo cual lo delataban algunos mechones grisáceos y algunas arrugas en su rostro. Su vestimenta era demasiado llamativa ya que vestía una gran túnica bordada con diferentes colores que formaban impecables figuras a lo largo de la prenda.

—_Espero que hayan cumplido su misión…—_habló autoritariamente el hombre robusto, al tiempo que observaba expectantemente a los tres shinobis que se encontraba frente a él —_Nosotros siempre cumplimos con nuestras misiones… Rioku-san— _habló el líder del grupo al tiempo que la Kunoichi del grupo mostraba a la niña que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos a causa de un fuerte somnífero que le habían aplicado. Instantáneamente una sonrisa ambiciosa apareció en el rostro del hombre robusto al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al grupo.

—_Excelente, ahora estoy más cerca de conseguir que la aldea oculta de la Montaña sea finalmente reconocida como una de las grandes aldeas Shinobis—_decía al tiempo que una risa ambiciosa se apoderaba de él, en ese instante un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco apareció en el lugar, al parecer ninjas médicos, llevándose consigo a la niña aun dormida.

—_Sabía que no me equivocaba al aceptar a los hermanos Takahika, se que ustedes son asediados por una reputación no muy buena. Al ser los únicos sobrevivientes de su clan después de ser culpados por la muerte de todos los Takahika, es normal que sean mal vistos en todas las naciones— _Decía Rioku al tiempo que regresaba nuevamente a su asiento anterior —_Rioku-san usted sabe que nosotros no fuimos los culpables, mi madre murió protegiéndonos a mi y a mis hermanos de los verdaderos culpables…—_habló nuevamente el líder del los tres shinobis al tiempo que se quitaba su mascara mostrando con más definición sus ojos índigo y una cabellera plateada que cubría parte de sus ojos, era un hombre joven de no más de dieciocho años de edad de tez bronceada y aspecto autoritario.

—_Tanto mis hermanos como yo le agradecemos que nos haya acogido en su aldea cuando todos nos daban la espalda…—_nuevamente habló al tiempo que realizaba una cortes reverencia y que sus hermanos lo imitaban —_Tenia mis razones Soushi, ahora tú y tus hermanos retírense. Descansen un poco y después hablaremos…— _dicho eso los dos hermanos asintieron y giraron con intención de retirarse a excepción de la única mujer del grupo —_Rioku-san… ¿Qué va a pasar con la niña?...— _dijo al tiempo que también retiraba su mascara de su rostro, dejando caer una larga cabellera en color plateada que era sujetada en una coleta y un flequillo cubría con sutileza su frente definiendo sus ojos escarlata. Al igual que su hermano mayor su piel también era bronceada a diferencia de que su semblante era amable.

—_Tengo planes para esa niña, especialmente con sus ojos. Te aconsejo que no te entrometas en esto y que te dediques a obedecer mis ordenes… ¡Ahora retírate!—_sin más opción Sayía abandonó la sala acompañada de sus hermanos.

Los Takahika eran un clan muy prestigiado de una aldea shinobi pero una noche la aldea fue atacada a causas de una creciente guerra y desafortunadamente los miembros de clan no sobrevivieron, a pesar de haber combatido ferozmente con sus habilidades no fue suficiente, los contrincantes los superaron por mucho.

Gracias al sacrificio de su madre los tres hermanos lograron escapar, pero al regresar a la aldea fueron acusados de traidores y exiliados de la aldea. Sin más remedios vagaron constantemente a su propia suerte, pero juraron convertirse en los mejores shinobis y demostrarían su inocencia de algún modo. Aun con esa meta, continuaron con su exilio y terminaron en la recién formada aldea de la montaña. Fueron acogidos por Rioku a la edad de doce, diez y ocho años de dad, desde entonces tanto Soushi de dieciocho, Sayía de dieciséis y Muchi de catorce se habían dedicado a entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, bajo las ordenes de Rioku.

— _Sayía, no debiste entrometerte en los planes de Rioku-san—_ dijo el mayor de los Takahika al llegar a una amplia habitación lejos de Rioku —_Pero Soushi, ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar? La hemos arrebatado de su hogar y no sab…—_ no logró terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor —_Eso es algo que a nosotros no nos incumbe, Rioku-san sabe por que lo hace y nosotros solo debemos seguir sus ordenes sin cuestionar… has entendido Sayía…—_

—_Sayía, Soushi tiene razón, nosotros solo seguimos ordenes…— _el menor de los hermanos intervino en la conversación al tiempo se quitaba su mascara, al igual que sus hermanos, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos eran índigos como los de su hermano mayor pero lo diferenciaba su cabello, ya que era más oscuro que el del resto —_deberías olvidarla, además no creo que le pase nada malo…—_

Al escuchar los comentarios de sus hermanos su rostro se tenso, era notorio que el modo en el que actuaban le disgustaba notoriamente. ¿Cómo no se iban a preocupar por el estado de la pequeña? Después de todo, la habían alejado de todo lo que ella conocía, de su familia y de sus seres queridos. Así que envuelta en sensaciones de culpa, salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes en ella —_Sayía, más te vale que no intentes nada extraño…—_justo antes de que saliera Soushi la detuvo con sus palabras —_No te preocupes solo quiero despejar mi mente…— _y dicho esto salió definitivamente.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y Sayía aun estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió dos presencias acercándose y se ocultó detrás de una puerta cercana. Unos metros atrás se acercaban dos de los hombres que se habían llevado a la pequeña niña, ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la abrieron con intensión de entrar, afortunadamente Sayía se percató de eso y se escondió antes de que entraran en un armario. Ambos hombres comenzaron a buscar algo en unas gavetas que se encontraba en la habitación al tiempo que decían…

—_Como bien saben los Hyūga son conocidos por su Dōjutsu y el plan de Rioku-san es apoderarse de las técnicas más prestigiosas de cada aldea—…—Y los hermanos Takahika lo hicieron muy bien, trayendo a un miembro del Souke—…—Si, ahora toda Konoha debe estar buscando a la desparecida Hinata Hyūga…—…_—_Me siento mal por ella, en estos momentos ya debe estar…—…— A Rioku-san lo único que le interesa son sus ojos y nada más. Después de la operación la pequeña le será inservible…a menos de que la utilizara para procrear familia—_…repentinamente un tercer hombre entró en la habitación—_Rápido, necesito toda la ayuda disponible, algo salió mal. Sus ojos se dañaron—…— ¿Qué?—…—No hay tiempo de explicaciones solo síganme—_dicho eso los tres hombres se retiraron del lugar.

Sayía no lo podía creer ¿realmente sus intenciones eran sacarle los ojos? Y ¿Después que? ¿Qué planes tenía? Rápidamente salió de la habitación y corrió hasta la habitación dónde se encontraban sus hermanos, estaba completamente alertada por lo que escuchó, así que intentando tranquilizarse les explicó lo más rápido y sensatamente posible. Al escucharla inmediatamente mostraron una cara de incertidumbre, realmente no podían creer lo que escuchaban—_Sayía debes de estar equivocada Rioku-san no seria capaz de hacerle eso a una niña…debe haber un error— _trataba de justificar Soushi—_Yo se lo que escuche, algo malo le ocurrió… y si tu no vas a ayudarme yo sola la rescataré— _dicho eso Sayía salió de la habitación seguida de sus hermanos…

—_Sayía ¿Lo vas a traicionar? Traicionar a Rioku-san después de que nos ayudo…—_intentaba detenerla Soushi, pero Sayía parecía no escucharlo, estaba más interesada en rescatar a la pequeña niña que en escuchar a su hermano. En un rápido movimiento Soushi la atrapó y junto a su hermano menor la sujetaron —_silencio…alguien se aproxima—_Dijo el menor de los Takahika.

Rápidamente los tres se escondieron y justo detrás de ellos se aproximaba Rioku totalmente enfadado, acompañado de uno de los ninjas médicos al tiempo que decían… —_L-lo siento mucho señor, pero los ojos de los Hyūga son demasiado delicados… —…— ¡Ya es suficiente! por su incompetencia he perdido esos ojos tan valiosos, no me interesa escuchar tus estúpidas escusas—…—L-o se Rioku-san, los ojos de la Hyūga quedaron inservible. Hemos hecho todo para que recupere la vista pero será inútil… ¿Qué desea que hagamos con ella?...—…—No me importa lo que pase con ella… ¡Mátenla! Sin sus ojos no me sirve de nada…—_de inmediato las caras de todos los presentes se tensaron al tiempo que el ninja medico se alejaba del lugar y que Rioku continuaba con su camino.

Los hermanos Takahika se quedaron sin habla ¿Realmente acabarían con la vida de una niña indefensa? Como era posible que el hombre que les tendió la mano, en realidad fuera un tirano sin alma que era capaz de despreciar la vida de las personas a su antojo y beneficio. Una creciente ira comenzó a invadir a Sayía y soltándose del agarre de sus hermanos corrió en dirección donde el ninja medico se había marcado con anterioridad, seguida muy de cerca por sus hermanos que a pesar de estar con anterioridad en contra de las acciones de Sayía por traicionar a Rioku ahora se sentían traicionados por el hombre que por años vieron como una figura a seguir.

Mientras tanto en una habitación cercana se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de la pequeña niña recostado en una cama, su ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda que se sujetaba alrededor de su cabeza —_pobre niña, por lo menos logramos reconstruir sus ojos. Pero ahora será ciega de por vida…—_dijo uno de los médicos, repentinamente el medico que anteriormente acompañaba a Rioku apareció —_Las ordenes de Rioku-san son que…son…tenemos que deshacernos de ella— _la noticia dejo a todos sin habla, lo cual lo reflejaban con sus caras de incredulidad. Lentamente el ninja medico comenzó a acercarse a la pequeña y con una de sus manos acarició tiernamente una de las pequeñas manos de la niña era clara su disconformidad con esa orden a la cual lo habían sometido.

— ¡_Alto! Aléjate de ella…no dejare que le hagan daño—_repentinamente Sayía acompañada de sus hermanos apareció en el lugar, exaltando a todos los presentes por la repentina intromisión. Inmediatamente su vista se fijó en la pequeña que tenía sus ojos vendados y al hombre junto a ella, aun siendo victima de la inmensa ira que la dominaba, se preparo y estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando este habló—_Tranquila…Yo jamás seria capaz de tan atroz acción…—_

—_Entonces aléjate de ella— _dijo demandantemente Sayía al tiempo que se acercaba decididamente a la niña, de inmediato notó la venda en sus ojos. Una creciente ira comenzó a invadirla a tal grado que en un rápido movimiento tomó al hombre del cuello al tiempo que gritaba — ¡_¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?!_ ¡No tenían derecho a arruinarle la vida de esa forma!...—…

—_Sayía…! Tranquilízate!—_decían al unísono sus hermanos al tiempo que intentaban separarla del hombre —_Y-yo…n-no quise…que esto…sucediera…—_ decía entrecortadamente el hombre, afortunadamente Sayía lo soltó provocando que el hombre cayera al suelo y que tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire—_Fue…un accidente…le dije a Rioku-san que seria muy arriesgado intentar extraerle los ojos…pero no me escuchó… quería que se los implantáramos a su hijo_…pero algo salió mal.. Y de no ser por nuestra intervención, ni siquiera hubiera podido conservarlos…— dijo el ninja medico aun algo desorientado por el repentino ataque.

— _¿Qué piensan hacer con ella?—_preguntó Muchi, el menor de los Takahika —_No lo se…Rioku-san la quiere muerta…ninguno de nosotros seria capaz de eso… y si la ayudamos a escapar, no sobreviviría sola…y en ese estado los Hyūga no la aceptarían, se sabe que Hiashi Hyūga es un hombre frio y que no se doblega ante nadie y eso lo demuestra con el incesante entrenamiento que le impone a su hija. Sabiendo que ahora jamás será capaz de utilizar el Byakugan, nunca la aceptara de nuevo…— _Repentinamente el lugar se quedó en un completo silencio, todos querían ayudar a la pequeña pero nadie sabía como…

—_Yo me iré con ella y le enseñare mi técnica…—…—_La voz de Sayía resonó en el lugar — ¡_Estas loca! No puedes hacer eso…esa técnica solo puede ser utilizada por los Takahika—_inmediatamente intervino el mayor_ —Soushi, es la única forma…no permitiré que ella muera. Fue nuestra culpa que esto le sucediera…_ —nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, repentinamente un pequeño quejido irrumpió el silencio de la habitación y todos los presentes enfocaron su vista a la pequeña niña que se removía un poco en su lugar.

—_Deben decidir ahora, no tardara mucho para que el efecto del medicamento pase y que ella despierte— _dijo el ninja medico — Sayía ¿_Estas segura?...—_nuevamente Soushi habló con un tono de preocupación —_Lo estoy…_— respondió Sayía decididamente—_Esta bien te ayudaremos a escapar, Muchi y yo nos quedaremos y te cubriremos. Solo prométeme que te cuidaras…— _

—_Así lo hare…— _Dijo Sayía con una sonrisa para después abrazar a sus hermanos y despedirse, tomó a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos y salieron del lugar. Evadieron ágilmente a cuantos guardias encontraban utilizando la técnica de Sayía hasta que salieron de la ladea sin ser detectados —_Sayía, ocúltate. Cuando Rioku-san se entere de que huiste con ella, nos enviara a buscarte. Nosotros fingiremos no saber nada de tu paradero, así que de ahora en adelante estas sola. Y recuerda que nadie debe de enterarse de que es una Hyūga, debes mantener el secreto y ocultar sus ojos… no olvides…—_dijo Soushi con un tono protector antes de que Sayía se alejara del lugar sin dejar rastro….

"Confío en que lo lograras…hermana"

Continuara…………………………………….

Msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

¿Qué les pareció?

Se que debería de estar escribiendo mis otros Fics pero la insistencia de mi hermano por mostrar este me obligó a dejarlos de lado por el momento y enfocarme en este ^///^.

No piensen que solo me voy a enfocar a este, No, me daré tiempo para actualizarlos todos y sin falta, lo que si no prometo es el tiempo de actualización ya que en eso nunca cumplo lo que digo XD.

Espero sus reviews!!!

Hasta el próximo!!!

Sayo!!!


	2. La misión

Hola!!!

Como lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la continuación ^///^

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

_Quince años después……………_

Era un día común en Konoha, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden y tranquilidad. Repentinamente el sonido de un fuerte golpe seguido por un escandaloso grito irrumpió con la tranquilidad del lugar — ¡_Naruto! eres un idiota de primera ¿Cómo diablos se te olvidó la fiesta de compromiso? Sasuke y yo te lo recordamos toda la semana y aun así lo olvidaste— _gritaba estruendosamente una joven de cabello rosado y ojos verdes al tiempo que sujetaba por la chaqueta al joven que sacudía de un lado a otro.

—_Sakura-chan…Perdóname…no fue mi…intención...perderme tu fiesta… de compromiso…con el baka de Sasuke…—_trataba de justificarse el chico rubio entre las feroces sacudidas que le asignaba Sakura. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki un joven de dieciocho años de edad, de cabellera rubia y alborotada, de hermosos ojos azules acompañados de una llamativa piel bronceada, como seña más notoria estaban sus ya conocidas marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban los bigotes de un zorro.

—_Sakura, déjalo antes de que lo mates—_se escuchó la voz de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual observaba la imagen desde una distancia prudente. De inmediato la peli rosa soltó al aturdido rubio permitiendo que este se estabilizara —_Sakura-chan, no fue mi culpa Tsunade-Obachan me asignó una misión de último momento y por eso no llegue a su fiesta de compromiso…!Dattebayo!—_por fin el rubio logró explicarse, por surte su escusa fue lo suficientemente buena para logara el perdón de su amiga y compañera de equipo—_Está bien…te creo… Bien ahora te diré porque vinimos a buscarte, Tsunade-sama te busca—_dijo Sakura sin preocupación alguna al tiempo que se alejaba acompañada de Sasuke.

Por su parte Naruto solo se quedó observando como la feliz pareja se alejaba del lugar, recordaba los días de su juventud que pasó pensando estar enamorado de Sakura. Ambos habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntos, lo cual los llevó a formalizar una relación. Pero fue durante ese periodo en el cual Naruto se dio cuenta que la forma en la que él quería a Sakura no era en nada ese tipo de amor, así que su relación no duro demasiado. Después Sasuke volvió a la aldea y Sakura y él comenzaron una relación que los llevó hasta el matrimonio.

Al principio la inesperada noticia lo tomó por sorpresa pero no tardó en acostumbrarse al cambio y sentirse feliz por ellos pero al mismo tiempo… deprimido. Envidiaba un poco a Sasuke, no por Sakura, sino porque al igual que él, él también pasó por una difícil niñez, pero Sasuke ahora estaba feliz. Tenía junto a él a Sakura y pronto se casarían y así jamás estaría solo de nuevo. En ocasiones pensaba que tal vez su destino era seguir solo, tal y como siempre había sido desde su infancia. Que esa persona especial para él, ni siquiera existía y que nunca sentiría esa clase de sentimiento que Sakura y Sasuke compartían….

Después de lo sucedido con la futura señora Uchiha, Naruto rápidamente se dirigió a la torre Hokage en busca de Tsunade. Al llegar se encontró con la imagen de unas cómoda Tsunade que bebía pacíficamente un poco de sake mientras descansaba en la comodidad de su escritorio —¡_Tsunade-Obachan!—_Gritó fuertemente el rubio, provocando que Tsunade casi se ahogara con su sake —_¡Naruto!... ¡Te he dicho más de mil veces que no entres gritando a mi oficina!—_gritó totalmente enfada Tsunade al verse interrumpida a la mitad de su degustación.

—_En primera tú fuiste la que me llamó…y segunda tú tienes la culpa por ser una vieja ebria que bebe a todas horas en lugar de hacer su trabajo ¡Dattebayo!—_ dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados al tiempo que entrecerraba un poco sus ojos —¡_Que has dicho!__...!Más te vale que me trates con respeto!—_dijo totalmente enfurecida Tsunade con una gran venita palpando en su frente, después de relajarse un poco y tomar una postura más seria Tsunade volvió a hablar.

—_Escucha Naruto…la razón por la que te mande llamar es porque voy a asignarte una misión de vital importancia— _al escuchar esas palabras Naruto se alegró ya que últimamente Tsunade solo le asignaba pequeñas misiones que no necesitaban gran esfuerzo —¡_Perfecto! Por fin voy a tener algo de acción…— _decía Naruto totalmente entusiasmado hasta que fue abruptamente silenciado por Tsunade —_¡silencio Naruto! Aun no termino de explicarte la misión…escucha esta es una misión más adecuada para un AMBU especializado en reconocimiento pero desafortunadamente no cuento con nadie disponible por ahora y es urgente que se cumpla la misión…—_

—_No te preocupes Tsunade-Obachan yo soy el más indicado para esta misión…—_dijo Naruto dándose dotes de superioridad —_Pon atención Naruto…desde hace algunos años atrás, en todas las naciones se ha estado corriendo un rumor que indica la aparición de una misteriosa aldea Shinobi…No se sabe mucho de ella solo que esta en los territorios del país del fuego, pero lo que realmente me interesa es averiguar que intenciones esconden ya que algunas naciones han tenido atentados por extraños shinobis de habilidades desconocidas…Especialmente uno…—_

Tsunade realizó una breve pausa que Naruto aprovechó para preguntar— _¿Uno?...¿Qué tiene de especial?—_Tsunade bebió un poco de su sake, observó directamente a Naruto y dijo —_ En las ocasiones que ha aparecido, nadie ha sido capaz si quiera de acercarse a él y se sabe que es muy peligroso…todo un ejército de shinobis se unió para detenerlo…pero solo uno sobrevivió pero con heridas de muerte solo porque él le perdono la vida…¿Ahora entiendes la peligrosidad de tu enemigo?—_

Naruto solo embozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que decía—_Eso no es tan impresionante…—_con un tono de superioridad_—Eso espero…cada nación ha ofrecido una enorme recompensa a aquel que sea capaz de captúralo vivo o muerto y han encomendado esta peligrosa misión a Konoha…Tu misión es averiguar si esta aldea representa un peligro para Konoha y conseguir toda la información que puedas sobre ese sujeto y si existe relación entre ellos—_Dijo autoritariamente Tsunade recibiendo una señal de entendimiento por parte Naruto —_Espera Naruto…aun no he terminado…si llegas a encontrarlo…debes deshacerte de él…de lo contrario perderíamos las relaciones que existen entre los demás países y si eso llegase a pasar podría causar el inicio de una guerra…—_

—_¿A qué te refieres Tsunade-Obachan?— _preguntó Naruto sin comprender lo último que Tsunade le había dicho—_Los kages de las demás naciones creen que Konoha oculta esa aldea…Por eso es de vital importancia que ese shinobi sea detenido— _De inmediato Naruto comprendió la magnitud de su misión, de él dependía mantener la paz entre todas las naciones. Si las cuatro naciones se unían en contra de la nación del fuego, el resultado podría ser atroz para todos los habitantes de Konoha, de él dependía el bien estar de todos ellos, incluyendo a sus seres queridos… 

Estaba a punto de Salir cuando Tsunade lo detuvo diciendo —_Espera Naruto…antes de que te vayas quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor…—_de inmediato Naruto se detuvo y observó a Tsunade, la cual buscaba algo dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Momentos después sacó un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó a Naruto —_Antes de irte, lleva este pergamino a Hiashi Hyūga—_ Naruto lo observó detenidamente por algunos minutos, para después preguntar —_¿Qué se supone que es esto?— _dijo con notoria curiosidad.

Tsunade tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, para después suspirar resignadamente. Era obvio que Naruto no se marcharía hasta conocer la verdad y realmente no tenía tiempo ni ganas de soportarlo por más tiempo, además de que su preciado sake la esperaba—_Eso es el informe detallado de los últimos hallazgos referentes a la desaparecida hija de Hiashi Hyūga…—_ dijo con un tono serio viendo fijamente al rubio que la observaba con algo de duda —_supongo que ya lo debiste de haber olvidado…_ _Escucha…es bien sabido que Hiashi solo tiene una hija de 12 años que se acaba de graduar de la academia…— _dijo Tsunade observando la reacción de Naruto por algunos momentos para después continuar —_Eso no es del todo cierto…Hiashi Hyūga en realidad tuvo dos hijas— _

—_¿Dos hijas? — _preguntó Naruto con incredulidad —_así es…hace aproximadamente quince años la hija mayor de Hiashi fue raptada sin que nadie se diera cuenta…desde entonces Hiashi la busca desesperadamente pero sin obtener novedades… en realidad todos creen que ya debe de estar muerta pero Hiashi insiste en continuar con la búsqueda a pesar de siempre conseguir los mismos resultados…— _respondió Tsunade causando que Naruto se quedara en silencio por algunos minutos.

Naruto comenzó a recordar, tenía aproximadamente tres años cuando escucho la noticia de que la hija de Hiashi Hyūga había desaparecido. Al principio la noticia lo desconcertó, sobre todo porque su falta de madures le hacía imposible entender el motivo del rapto y las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear. Pero el tiempo pasó y jamás se volvió a saber nada de la desparecida hija de Hiashi Hyūga durante los siguientes años, poco a poco la noticia fue perdiendo interés hasta quedar en el olvido.

Al paso de los años y de sus inolvidables experiencias vividas en la academia, Naruto conoció a Neji Hyūga. El cual hasta el momento seguía siendo un prepotente, arrogante que creía que todo en la vida ya estaba destinado. Aun recordaba la vez en la que en los exámenes Chunnin le fue asignado él cómo su contrincante y que en todo el encuentro se la pasó recalcándole que él estaba destinado a ganar y que las personas no podían cambiar su destino. Desafortunadamente Naruto no logró demostrarle lo contrario, ya que perdió irremediablemente ante la vista de miles de personas, lo cual lo único que logró fue aumentar el ego del genio Hyūga.

No se lograba explicar que es lo que le había sucedido en esa ocasión ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba? Era como si esa fuerza interna que siempre lo animaban a continuar hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

—_Tsunade-Obachan…¿Tú crees que ella este muerta?...—_preguntó Naruto con un tono suave, como meditando las palabras que estaba expresando —_No lo sé Naruto…En lo personal…creo que esta es una búsqueda sin sentido— _dijo Tsunade al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a mirar desde los ventanales la aldea de Konoha…

Ese día más tarde, Naruto se preparaba para salir a su misión. De acuerdo con la información de Tsunade tardaría poco más de tres días en llegar al lugar donde sospechaban que la aldea pudiera estar, así que estaría fuera durante un buen rato. Sin mencionar que después de encontrarla, tendría que introducirse en ella y conseguir información.

Tomó su mochila ya preparada, dio un último vistazo a su departamento y antes de salir tomó entre sus manos el pergamino. Rápidamente se dirigió a los territorios Hyūga, al llegar llamó a la gran puerta y en cuestión de segundos el prestigiado Neji Hyūga abrió la puerta —¿_Uzumaki?...¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—_dijo Neji sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro —_Tsunade-Obachan me envió a entregar a algo a Hiashi Hyūga— _respondió Naruto de igual manera que Neji, desde el encuentro en los exámenes Chunnin ellos jamás habían logrado llevarse bien ó por lo menos llevar una relación de conocidos. Ellos simplemente se trataban como dos desconocidos cada vez que tenían que conllevar cualquier tipo de interacción…

Neji guió a Naruto hasta una pequeña sala que conllevaba a un largo pasillo por el cual Neji despareció dejando a Naruto esperando en aquel lugar, el lugar era muy acogedor y estaba decorado con una serie de adornos tradicionales y demás objetos, de entre ellos una fotografía resaltó entre el grupo que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa. Envuelto en la curiosidad la tomó entre sus manos para observarla detalladamente.

En la fotografía se encontraban una mujer acompañada de una pequeña niña, ambas eran muy parecidas ya que tenían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, pero lo que realmente resaltaba era la bondad e inocencia que ambas irradiaban en una simple pero cautivante sonrisa. Naruto se quedó observando fijamente a la pequeña niña, claramente era una Hyūga, sus ojos la delataban pero lo que le llamaba la atención de ella era que jamás la había visto antes.

Repentinamente Neji entró a la habitación diciéndole a Naruto que lo acompañara, ambos atravesaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de donde una voz prepotente se escucho, diciendo que pasaran. Obedeciendo la orden ambos entraron encontrándose con Hiashi Hyūga sentado en su escritorio y justo detrás de él se hallaba un enorme cuadro con la misma mujer y la misma niña de la fotografía que anteriormente Naruto había visto.

Sin decir nada Naruto le entregó el pergamino a Hiashi, mientras este con calma se levantaba de su silla y extendía su mano para recibirlo. Hasta en las situaciones más difíciles Hiashi mantenía al margen su pose seria y estructurada. Pero al abrirlo esa fachada se debilitó ya que se notaba la gran ansiedad en la manera en la que lo desenrollaba, comenzó a leer pero momentos después un leve pero notorio semblante de decepción se marco en su rostro.

—¿_Eso es todo lo que encontraron…?—_ preguntó Hiashi con su usual tono irrompible, recibiendo de parte de Naruto solo una señal de aceptación. Hiashi se sentó nuevamente en su silla y la giró un poco dándole la espalda a Naruto para contemplar la imagen que yacía detrás de él, justo en ese instante Neji junto a Naruto salieron de la habitación dejando a Hiashi solo con su depresión…

Después de dejar el informe Naruto se dirigió a la salida de Konoha, aun seguía un poco consternado por la actuación de Hiashi, era más que obvio que aunque lo tratara de fingir, la desaparición de su hija lo había devastado. No tardo demasiado en llegar y dejar atrás las monumentales cabezas de los Hokage, ahora su objetivo sería encontrar a toda costa la desconocida aldea y sobre todo a ese shinobi…

Dos días habían pasado desde que Naruto había salido, llevaba recorrida una larga travesía atravesando un frondoso bosque, cuando a lo lejos logro distinguir una pequeña villa. Un poco cansado y demasiado hambriento decidió llegar un momento en busca de un buen restaurante o un lugar donde vendieran Ramen, no tardó demasiado en encontrar un lugar donde su alimento favorito era el principal alimento.

Minutos después ya se hallaba degustando su tercer pedido, cuando repentinamente escuchó la conversación de dos hombres —¿_Escuchaste lo que sucedió en la nación de la Tierra?—…—Si, escuche que robó un antiguo pergamino y una valiosísima espada—…—la espada de Tohunage, una espada legendaria…Todas las naciones lo buscan, pero creo que será imposible que lleguen a atraparlo es demasiado poderoso—…—los rumores dicen que tal vez se trate de un Shinobi exiliado de Konoha ya que su modo de ataque es muy parecido al de un clan muy prestigiado de Konoha—_

—_Disculpen ¿podrían contarme más de ese shinobi?—_ Interrumpió Naruto a ambos hombres con curiosidad, al ínstate ambos hombres se lo quedaron viendo algo confundidos, pero al notar la banda de Konoha que resaltaba en su frente supusieron que era otro shinobi que iba tras la recompensa—_Vas tras la recompensa ¿no es así?— _dijo uno de los hombres, provocando con su comentario que Naruto riera un poco —_No…mi misión es secreta…solo le puedo decir que tiene que ver con ese shinobi…¿podría decirme más?— _ambos hombres se miraron algo confundidos, pero al instante regresaron a su semblante normal.

—_Lo único que sabemos es que se caracteriza por usar una especie de mascara negra que cubre por completo su rostro— _dijo uno de los hombres —_además de que hay rumores de que se le ha visto rondando en los alrededores de Kinosohu , es una cordillera localizada al sur de la nación del fuego— _agregó el otro hombre. Justo en ese momento detrás de ellos, un hombre encapuchado escuchaba atentamente la conversación sin perder detalle.

Discretamente se levantó y salió del establecimiento sin llamar la atención, en ese instante la voz de Naruto lo detuvo —_Mmmm…Tal vez ahí se encentre la aldea que busco…—_lo dijo más para sí que para el par de hombres, a pesar de que lo dijo en casi un susurro el extraño hombre fue capaz de escucharlo. Observó de nueva cuenta a Naruto moviendo un poco la capucha que ocultaba su rostro dejando ver un par de ojos índigo que examinaban detalladamente a Naruto justo antes de salir definitivamente del lugar…

—_Gracias por la información…!Dattebayo!—_se despidió eufóricamente Naruto de los dos hombres al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar, fijo su vista al frente y emprendió nuevamente su recorrido con dirección a Kinosohu, le tomaría exactamente un día en llegar, pero ese no era impedimento para completar su misión…

Aquel extraño shinobi había tomado la misma dirección que Naruto llevándole un buen tramo de ventaja, ya había pasado un largo día desde que escuchó a Naruto en aquel establecimiento. Repentinamente la monumentales montañas que conformaban Kinosohu hicieron acto de presencia, acelero el paso hasta llegar a la aldea que estas ocultaban. Ahora era una fortaleza impasable que se mostraba orgullosa ante cualquiera, sin siquiera detenerse se introdujo al interior hasta llegar a la mansión que se hallaba en el interior.

—_Rioku-sama…en efecto Konoha a enviado a un shinobi a Kinosohu y en estos momentos no debe estar muy lejos de aquí—_dijo el shinobi al tiempo que descubría su rostro —_Buen trabajo Soushi…creo que se que es lo que busca…—_dijo Rioku con un tono prepotente —_y le daremos gusto…!Soushi!_—al tiempo en el que Rioku grito, Soushi asintió y salió de ahí…

Naruto saltaba ágilmente por el espeso bosque, lograba ver en la lejanía la ya mensionada Kinosohu. Aun no sabía cuál sería su plan después de llegar ahí, pensaba que lo primero que tenía que hacer seria comenzar buscando indicios de alguna aldea. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que de entre las sombras una persona lo vigilaba, en un rápido salto Naruto logro esquivar a duras penas lo que parcia ser un kunai que de la nada lo había atacado.

—¿_Quien está ahí?_ —Gritó Naruto posicionándose sobre un árbol cercano para evitar el impacto de un Kunai que roso por su mejilla, dejándole una leve herida. Repentinamente de la nada apareció otro kunai pero ahora Naruto estaba alerta y arrojando otro kunai logrando evadirlo y definir donde estaba su adversario —¡_Ahí estas!—Gritó al tiempo que realizaba unos sellos con sus manos y gritaba —¡_Kyage_ Bunshin no Jutsu!—_y tres replicas aparecían detrás de él, ripiadamente rodearon al sujeto pero en un rápido movimiento este saltó posicionándose unos metros lejos de Naruto.

—_¿así que tu eres?—_dijo Naruto al tiempo que observaba por primera vez a aquel sujeto de frente, en efecto, su rostro estaba cubierto completamente con una especie de mascara negra que hacia juego con su vestimenta negra, usaba una botas negras que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus rodillas además de un chaleco igual en negro que dejaba descubiertos sus brazos —_No eres lo que esperaba…—_Dijo Naruto observando un tanto desconcertado al joven, ya que era delgado y un poco más bajo que él a primera vista parecía una persona demasiado inofensiva y un poco débil.

—_No me subestimes…—_al instante el rostro de Naruto se contrajo un poco, la voz de aquel sujeto era muy aguda, demasiado aguda par un hombre —_Escucha…no tengo intenciones de lastimarte…así que mejor vete y no regreses—_dijo el joven, al instante una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto —¿_Tu?... ¿lastimarme?... ¿Quién te has creído que eres? No te quieras hacer el valiente…—_gritó algo enfurecido Naruto al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él, pero el joven no se movió ni un centímetro, solo permaneció inmóvil esperando el ataque de Naruto. Naruto reunió chakra en sus pies y acelero el paso, a medida que se acercaba su puño se contraía dispuesto a atacarlo. Pero como si estuviese en cámara lenta el joven esquivó cada uno de los golpes que Naruto intentó acertar.

Totalmente sorprendido por la velocidad de ese shinobi intentó alejarse y planear otra estrategia, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar una fuerte patada lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, provocando que una cortina de humo apareciera al caer "_Demonios, creo que lo subestime…este tipo es de cuidado" _pensaba Naruto al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo de pie y que observaba fulminantemente al joven que permanecía inmóvil frente a él.

—_¡_Kyage_ Bunshin no Jutsu!— _volvió a gritar Naruto al tiempo que una abalancha de clones aparecía, todos comenzaron a atacar sin previo aviso al joven. Pero al igual que la vez anterior este parecía estar esquivándolos con una calma y precisión logrando que algunos se estrellaran entre ellos y algunos otros eran desaparecidos por feroces y certeros golpes dejando una densa capa de humo cubriéndolo por completo, repentinamente un grito ensordecedor se dejo escuchar —¡_Rasengan!— _Naruto salió de la nada dispuesto a acabar definitivamente con él, cuando este se inclino un poco y con una de sus manos le implantó un golpe directo a la altura de su estomago con la palma de su mano.

Repentinamente el rasengan de Naruto desapareció y un fuerte y agudo dolor se dejo sentir en su estomago, al tiempo que sentía que todo el aire se aprisionaba en su boca por salir mientras caía nuevamente al suelo "_¿Qué diablos fue eso?..." _en ese instante una línea de sangre atravesó sus labios dándose paso hasta llegar al suelo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al tiempo que su vista se nublaba un poco.

—_Te advertí que debías irte…—_dijo nuevamente el joven acercándose un poco a Naruto —_Tampoco me subestimes…aun no estoy vencido—_ y de entre los arboles otro Naruto apareció formulando en su mano una rasengan, el cual se estrelló justo en el suelo ya que el joven se había movido en el último momento, el rasengan pasó tan cerca que parte de su chaleco se deshizo con el contacto.

—¡_Rasen Surinken!— _el joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el verdadero Naruto había aprovechado la distracción y colocándose detrás de él logró formar un rasen Shurinken que lanzó antes de que este si quiera tocara el suelo _—¡Haaa!—_ gritó el joven al tiempo que caía al suelo con una herida importante en su costado, pero sorprendentemente este se levanto. Claramente se notaba el daño por el sangrado en su costado. Pero repentinamente Naruto se heló, parte del chaleco del joven se había desgarrado dejando ver parte de la piel de su pecho.

—_Tú….tú…¿E-eres…!una chica?— _la sorpresa de Naruto era inminente, no logro evitar sonrojarse al ver parte de la anatomía de la ahora chica. Pero repentinamente esta alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho formando una especie de triangulo con sus dedos índice, anular y meñique. Un especie de ensordecedor zumbido se apodero de Naruto, repentinamente su visión se distorsiono, prácticamente dejo de saber de sí mismo, solo sentía una agonizante dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se dejo caer de rodillas al perder su fuerza y lo único que logro distinguir antes de que un manto negro cubriera todo fue a la chica sujetando una espada desenvainada en su cuello…

Msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

He aquí el capitulo…

Solo quería aclarar que no soy buena ideando batallas, yo soy más sentimental dándole a romántica, cursi XD!!! Pero como esta historia es de mi hermano tenía que acoplarme, pero si va a haber muchos momentos sentimentales ¡Dattebayo!

También quería aclarar que no tengo muy en claro el nombre de la ladea así que la llamaremos de las dos formas, por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo nuevamente espero sus Reviews y agradezco a los que se animaron a dejar…

Próxima actualización "Dos vidas contigo"

Hasta el próximo!!!

Sayo!!!


	3. ¿En dónde estoy?

Hola!!!

Por fin me di algo de tiempo entre tantas tareas y Fics atrasados para continuar esta historia, ya que últimamente todos mis maestros parecen haber confabulado en mi contra al dejarme toneladas de tares T^T……………… (Creo que exagero XD!!!)

Además de que mi inspiración se extravió  (XD!!!) Afortunadamente encontré parte de ella pero la mayor parte sigue sin aparecer ¬¬ y aun no he mencionado el factor más importante……me quede sin conexión a Internet T^T y hasta el momento no tengo, afortunadamente existen los "Ciber Café" XD!!!

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

Todo el entorno estaba en una calma y una serenidad relajante y acogedora, lo único que rompía la magia de ese silencio era el trinar de las aves que alegraban con su canto el magno momento. Pero de un momento a otro una sensación de desconcierto llegó a Naruto, provocando que dejara de lado su cómoda posición y que poco a poco intentara abrir sus ojos.

A primera vista se encontró con el techo de madera que lo resguardaba del exterior, giró lentamente su cabeza atraído por el brillo de la luz que atravesaba una pequeña ventana permitiéndole observar parte del enorme cielo azul. Continuó recorriendo el lugar con su vista, detallando la pequeña habitación construida en madera, donde solamente se encontraba una vieja silla en uno de los rincones en la cual descansaba su chaqueta naranja, al lado de una pequeña mesa que era adornada por un florero de cristal con hermosas flores silvestres en donde se dejaba ver su banda de Konoha, una cama en la cual se encontraba recostado y un baúl justó al lado de la cama.

—_¿En dónde estoy?—_dijo suavemente al tiempo que levantaba una de sus manos para quitar la sábana que lo cubría, pero cuando quiso levantar parte de su cuerpo un ligero malestar en su estomago lo hizo estremecerse un poco. Levantó parte de su playera para así descubrir la causa de su incomodidad, encontrándose con una serie de vendas que lo rodeaban, totalmente desconcertado comenzó a retirar parte del vendaje, la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar ya que en su costado derecho se encontraba una herida algo cicatrizada, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado "_¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente para que esta herida ya este cicatrizando?"_ aunque supuso que no era demasiado tiempo ya que debido al poder del kyubi sanaba demasiado rápido.

Repentinamente como si de un fuerte sacudida se tratara, todas las imágenes vividas justo antes de desmayarse regresaron a él en una rápida visión…………..

Flash Back

—_Te advertí que debías irte…—…_—_Tampoco me subestimes…aun no estoy vencido—…_—¡_Rasen Shurinken!—…—¡Haaaaa!—…_—_Tú….tú…¿E-eres…!una chica!?— !una chica!?— !una chica!?— !una chica!?— !una chica!?— !una chica!?—………………………………_

Fin Flash Back

—_¡Él era una Chica!—_gritó de improviso al tiempo que con una mano sujetaba su cabeza y que con la otra intentaba frenar una ligera hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con Salir, acompañado de un ligero color rosado que se situaba en sus mejilla, ya que la imagen de la joven semidesnuda se reflejó en sus pensamientos de una manera tan nítida que era como estar frente a ella nuevamente "_No puede ser…me estoy volviendo peor que el Ero-Sennin" _pero de un momento a otro su semblante cambió, bajo ambas manos a la altura de su pecho al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba a uno serio y amenazante.

"_¿Quién diablos era esa chica?…. estoy seguro que esa forma de pelea ya la había visto antes…pero ¿Dónde?……¿Y qué clase de Jutsu fue el ultimo que utilizó?....!Diablos!...¿Cómo es posible que me haya vencido tan fácil?" _ Repentinamente unos pasos acercándose distrajeron al rubio de sus pensamientos, rápidamente cerró sus ojos y volviendo a su posición inicial fingió dormir nuevamente. Escuchó como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente seguido de unos silenciosos pasos que se acercaban a él con cautela.

Totalmente alerta Naruto continúo fingiendo, lograba sentir la presencia de la persona justo a su lado, solo observándolo sin decir nada. A pesar de no sentir una mala presencia provenir de la persona, no debía confiarse ya que aun no sabía exactamente en donde estaba o como era que había llegado hasta ahí con esa herida. Cuando el rose de una suave mano paseando delicadamente por una de sus manos lo hizo estremecerse un poco y dejar de lado su precaución, estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos y encontrar a la persona que le brindaba tan cálido toque cuando la persona dejó salir un profundo suspiro para después decir —_Creo que me equivoqué……aun sigues inconsciente_—

"_Esa voz…es ella…estoy seguro que es ella"_ como si de un golpe se tratara la sola voz de la joven causó que Naruto se altera, esa voz era casi igual a la de la Kunoichi que lo había vencido y a la cual tenía que capturar, solo que esa voz era un poco más aguda pero aun así era demasiado similar. Lo cual causo que esa ira que sentía al verse derrotado por ella regresara, era tanta su furia que sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica al tiempo que gritaba…

—_¡Eres tú otra vez!...!Dime! ¿Qué clase de Jutsu usaste?...—_al tiempo que sujetaba con más fuerza su mano—¡_Haaaa!...!Me lastimas!_—Un grito agudo hizo eco en el lugar pero fue opacado por la demandante voz de Naruto—¡_No me trates de engañar! ¡Sé quién eres tú! Y…—_en ese instante Naruto soltó rápidamente la mano de la joven, una sensación de culpa y de pesadez comenzó a invadirlo al notar como la chica temblaba frente él por el injusto trato y que aferraba su adolorida mano en su pecho en un vago intento por calmar el dolor.

Era una joven de alrededor de dieciocho años, su largo cabello negro azulado caía pesadamente por gran parte de su rostro imposibilitando verlo más a detalle pero aun así se lograba distinguir su piel pálida tras los mechones de cabello, vestía un conjunto algo tradicional que consistía en una falda larga en color verde obscuro con una especie de pantaloncillos negros ajustados por debajo, la parte superior era una blusa holgada de manga larga en color blanco con estampados florales en rosa, acompañado de una sandalias tradicionales.

—¡_Discúlpame!...no fue mi intención asustarte así…Yo no…—_pero justo antes de que lograra disculparse la joven literalmente salió corriendo de ahí al tiempo que aferraba su mano contra su pecho, debido a la forma tan repentina en la que salió huyendo, parte de los mechones de cabello se habían movido del rostro de la joven permitiéndole ver a Naruto parte de una venda que cubría sus ojos, de momento no lo comprendió ¿Por qué razón ella usaría esa moleta venda? Cuando de pronto comprendió lo que pasaba "_Es…ciega…" _ ahora comprendía el porqué de su cabello en su cara, lo que causó que ahora se sintiera peor por la manera en la que la había tratado.

—_¡Espera!—_Rápidamente Naruto se levantó como pudo para intentar detenerla pero cuando intentó sujetarla de un brazo, un agudo dolor se dejo sentir en su pecho, provocando que dejara caer su peso sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que una fiera tos lo asediaba causando que gruesas gotas de sangre salieran expulsadas y que nuevamente una fina línea de sangre escurriera por la hendidura de su boca.

"_¿Qué está sucediendo? "_Era como si su corazón se hubiera estremecido a tal grado que casi hubiera estado a punto de detenerse —_N-no debiste Ha-haberte levantado……a-aun estás muy débil—_una suave voz se escuchó desde la puerta, era la misma joven, solo que al notar que Naruto se había desplomado regresó a brindarle un poco de ayuda, a pesar de la manera en la que la había tratado antes.

Notó como lentamente ella se acercaba temblando ligeramente guiándose a sí misma con las palmas de sus manos hasta llegar a él, paso uno de sus brazos por su costado logrando con eso que algunos mechones de cabello se escabulleran hasta rosar delicadamente por el rostro de Naruto, dándole así la oportunidad de comprobar lo sedoso que era y de captar el fragante aroma que desprendía "_lavanda…_" pensó para si antes de responder apoyando parte de su peso en ella. Claramente sintió como al hacer eso, ella pareció haberse estremecido un poco, pero aun así se levantó despacio para después ayudarlo a recostarse en la cama.

—¿_Y-ya estás m-mejor?—_preguntó la chica con un tono de preocupación al tiempo que se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, pero Naruto permaneció en silencio hasta que finalmente habló—_¿Qué fue lo que me paso?—_ la pregunta de Naruto causo que la joven se agitara un poco dando la impresión de que estaba nerviosa, comenzó a jugar inconscientemente con sus dedos índices al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente a él, lentamente comenzó a palpar el borde de la cama para después sentase y comenzar a hablar—_T-te encontramos inconsciente….cerca de Kinosohu hace una semana….—_

—_¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Una semana….?¡ —_gritó Naruto sorprendido al tiempo que levantaba bruscamente la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero fue cortado rápidamente por la molestosa tos que provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera de sobremanera —_No te debes alterar….tu corazón está muy mal….—_dijo la joven con preocupación al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus hombros en un intento por volverlo a recostar, de inmediato Naruto la miro con duda pero no lograba preguntar nada más ya que la tos no cesaba —_Iré por ayuda….—_rápidamente la joven se levantó con toda la intensión de traer a alguien, cuando un delicado agarre en su brazo la detuvo.

—_Espera…—_Rápidamente como si de algo prohibido se tratara, Naruto soltó el brazo de la chica al tiempo que giraba ligeramente su rostro en otra dirección. No entendió porque pero al tocarla, una sensación extraña lo había puesto un tanto nervioso— _Ya estoy bien……¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—_

—_¡Hinata!...!¿Donde estas?!...!Espero que otra vez no me hayas desobedecido…!—_repentinamente la voz de una mujer interrumpió en las afueras de la habitación—_¿Qué sucede?—_preguntó Naruto al notar como la joven se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a la puerta —_D-debo retirarme…p-por favor sigue descansando…—_dijo la joven justo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando al confundido rubio recostado "_Con que se llama Hinata…" _aun no sabía porque pero algo en esa chica le parecí muy familiar, lo cual lo dejaba un tanto intranquilo...

Repentinamente la voz de la mujer se escuchó levemente desde el exterior, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Naruto no lograra escuchar—_Hinata otra vez aquí……Ya te dije que es peligroso que te acerques a él…recuerda que es de Konoha—…—Y-yo lo siento Sayía-san…p-pero es solo que y-ya des-despertó y y-yo solo quería cerciorarme de que ya estaba mejor…—…—hmmm…nunca cambiaras Hinata…no importa cuánto te golpe la vida…tú siempre mantendrás esa aura de amabilidad y ternura ¿No es cierto?—…—………—…— Pero aun así estoy molesta contigo al desobedecerme…cumplí tu capricho de cuidar de él, así que ahora que ya despertó será mejor que se largue de aquí ahora—…—¡P-pero Sayía-san!…él aun sigue mal y nosotras no podemos permit…—…—¿Y no te ha preguntado cómo es que llegó aquí?....recuerda que es muy delicado lo que sucedió…¿crees que cundo le digas se lo va a tomar tan bien?—…—…Y-yo……—…—lo vez…además se nota que es un loco impulsivo y hasta me da la impresión de que puede llegar a ser un pervertido de lo peor………¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?...—…—N-no…n-no es nada…será mejor que ya me vaya…—…_

De pronto el silencio volvió a reinar, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió de par en par provocando un fuerte sonido al chocar contra la pared, causando que Naruto saltara un poco en su lugar por la sorpresa—_Así que ya despertaste….—_una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años entró a la habitación, era una mujer de cabellera corta y plateada hasta la altura de sus hombros que lo observaba detenidamente con sus ojos color escarlata. Su vestimenta era muy similar a la de la joven anterior solo que en el de la mujer reinaban los colores grises y blancos —_por la manera tan rápida en la que tus heridas estaban sanando creí que cuando despertaras ya te podrías ir….pero según Hinata aun sigues mal…—_la mujer se acercó más a él cargando en sus manos unas cuantas vendas limpias.

—_Necesito saber que fue lo que pasó conmigo…—_ ignorando completamente lo que la mujer le decía se atrevió a interrumpirla ¿A qué se refería con que lo que paso fue muy delicado? No entendía bien la conversación que había escuchado, lo cual lo hacía pensar que tal vez ellas si tenían a algo que ver con la extraña Kunoishi.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente, dejó las gasas en la pequeña mesa y después se acercó a él con un semblante autoritario—_Primero que nada….mi nombre es Sayía…no seas tan mal educado mocoso desagradecido, así nos tratas después de que nos desviviéramos cuidando de ti durante todo este tiempo—_lo dijo de una manera tan amenazante que incluso logró que el desconcertado rubio se pusiera nervioso "_Ella da más miedo que Sakura-chan ¡Dattebayo!"— No sé que le habrás hecho a Hinata ya que salió muy extraña de aquí pero te advierto que si le dijiste cualquier tipo de insinuación pervertida ¡te las veras conmigo!…y segundo…—_Pero antes de que lograra continuar con sus reproches fue interrumpida por Naruto.

—¡_¿Qué?!...!Yo no soy ningún pervertido!—_gritaba alterada mente Naruto con la cara totalmente roja al tiempo que levantaba su puño amenazadoramente ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con un pervertido? Eso era demasiado humillante para él, a pesar de ser del autor original del conocido "Sexy-no-Jutsu" aun tenía un poco de dignidad—_Conozco a los de tu tipo mocoso…y mas te vale que te mantengas alejado de ella, en su estado es muy fácil que cualquiera quiera aprovecharse de ella…—_ en una acción inesperada Sayía presionó la herida de su estomago, provocando que Naruto soltara un grito y que se encorvara un poco.

—_¿Qué pasa contigo?...¿Porque me haces esto?—_dijo Naruto con unas leves lagrimitas saliendo cómicamente de sus ojos —_Es solo para que te calles —_respondió Sayía con una sonrisa victoriosa al tiempo que Naruto la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados "_¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Si ella fue la que comenzó a insultarme…" —Ahora escucha mocoso…—_

—_Deja de llamarme mocoso, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki—_ interrumpió Naruto con un tono fastidiado, provocando que Sayía lo mirara con ojos amenazadores, de inmediato Naruto cubrió su estomago esperando que Sayía no lo atacara de nuevo —_Está bien "Naruto"…ahora deja de interrumpir y déjame decirte porqué estas aquí…—_de inmediato Naruto adquirió un tono serio al igual que Sayía…

—_No tengo idea de qué clase de batalla hayas encabezado, tenias una herida en tu costado pero eso no fue lo que casi te mata ya que sano demasiado rápido, lo que te puedo decir que pasó fue que alguien lastimó tu corazón internamente…según mi teoría utilizaron una técnica que conduce el chakra hasta los órganos internos causándoles un daño terrible… afortunadamente la persona que te atacó no daño de manera irreparable ningún otro órgano vital, pero tardara en sanar…—_ termino diciendo Sayía al tiempo que tomaba una bandita y la colocaba en una de las mejillas de Naruto, el cual pareció haberse quedado inmóvil ya que solo parpadeaba sorprendida mente.

Flash Back

—¡_Rasengan!— _Naruto salió de la nada dispuesto a acabar definitivamente con él, cuando este se inclino un poco y con una de sus manos le implantó un golpe directo a la altura de su estomago con la palma de su mano.

Repentinamente el rasengan de Naruto desapareció y un fuerte y agudo dolor se dejo sentir en su estomago hasta llegar a su pecho, al tiempo que sentía que todo el aire se aprisionaba en su boca por salir mientras caía nuevamente al suelo "_¿Qué diablos fue eso?..." _en ese instante una línea de sangre atravesó sus labios dándose paso hasta llegar al suelo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al tiempo que su vista se nublaba un poco.

Fin Flash Back

"_Estoy seguro que fue en ese momento cuando lo hizo…" _Su rostro comenzó a contraerse notoriamente ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido contra ella? Se suponía que su nivel ahora era superior al de algunos jounnins reconocidos de Konoha ¿entonces qué había sucedido? Aunque no lo admitiera su orgullo había sido golpeado cruelmente lo cual lo molestaba demasiado —_Escucha…necesitas descansar para que puedas recuperar fuerzas y que regreses lo antes posible a tu aldea…no debes de permanecer más tiempo en este lugar—_dijo Sayía al tiempo que abría la puerta con la intención de dejar a Naruto recostado en la cama.

— ¡_No puedo!…aun tengo una misión que cumplir !Dattebayo!…así que me iré ahora mismo— _dijo Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba nuevamente de la cama, aun tenía muchas dudas rondando en su mente, no tenía muy claro que era lo que esa Kunoichi le había hecho ni tampoco sabía en donde estaba así que desobedeciendo las órdenes de Sayía se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y su banda de Konoha para después dirigirse a la puerta, pasando de lado a la enfadada Sayía que lo observaba con detenimiento.

Lentamente y con algo de pesadez se acercó a la puerta para abrirla de un solo movimiento, al principio la penetrante luz provocó que cerrara los ojos pero al acostumbrarse al resplandor logró enfocar una linda imagen. Se encontraba en un especie de claro a la mitad de un espeso bosque donde a lo lejos se lograba ver parte de Kinosohu, ahí se encontraba la pequeña cabaña en donde según suponía había estado inconsciente y justo al lado se encontraba otra humilde cabaña pero de mayores proporciones.

De inmediato dejo de lado la imagen y comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna —¡_Espera un momento Naruto!—_decía Sayía al tiempo que lo perseguía cuando repentinamente Naruto se detuvo a la mitad de su trayectoria para encarar a la molesta mujer —_Escucha Sayía agradezco mucho sus cuidados…pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo—_dicho esto dio media vuelta y con un ágil salto salió rápidamente de la vista de Sayía, pero no sin antes escuchar una fuerte amenaza por parte de Sayía —¡_Has lo que quieras!_...!_Pero más te vale que no regreses!....— _

………

Ya llevaba un gran tramo recorrido desde que dejó a Sayía, aun se sentía mal, le costaba mucho lograr mantener el ritmo de sus movimientos debido al profundo malestar que lo asediaba. Pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y aun no daba con esa aldea, además confiaba que en que gracias al chakra del Kyubi sanaría rápido y así podría enfrentar nuevamente a esa Kunoichi que lo había vencido "_Juro que no volverá a vencerme" _pensó para sí. Cuando de nueva cuenta la molesta tos regresó, provocando que detuviera su camino y que intentara sostenerse del tronco de un árbol cercano.

—¡_Diablos! A este paso nunca saldré de aquí…—_ dijo para sí al tiempo que limpiaba la ligera capa de sudor que había aparecido en su frente debido al dolor que se dejaba sentir en su pecho, estaba en pésimas condiciones para salir, pero aun así no tenía intenciones de volver, menos aun sabiendo que Sayía ya no lo recibiría. Así que nuevamente fijó su vista en la lejana Kinosohu dispuesto a continuar cuando repentinamente su vista se percató de la distorsionada silueta que se apreciaba en la lejanía.

—_¿Hinata?—_no estaba muy seguro de que se tratara de ella, ya que se encontraba en un lugar algo lejano de la cabaña. Aun así decidió cerciorarse si en realidad se trataba de ella, ya que tal vez estaba perdida, a medida que se acercaba lograba distinguir más a fondo los rasgos de la persona "_mismo cabello, misma ropa… estoy seguro que es ella…pero…¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí…sola?"_ se encontraba sentada sobre una pequeña colina con sus piernas flexionadas a la altura de su pecho al tiempo que las abrazaba sutilmente y que el viento jugaba con su cabello.

Sigilosamente Naruto comenzó a acercarse a Hinata al tiempo que recapacitaba un poco y pensaba, ella había sido muy amable con él, si se iba así sin decirle nada, seguramente ella se preocuparía, sin mencionar que aun tenía un asunto pendiente que aclarar con ella. Lentamente se acercó con la intención de hablarle cuando de un momento a otro la chica se levantó de pronto causando que Naruto diera un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa.

—_Discúlpame !Dattebayo!.... ¿Te asuste?...—_dijo Naruto al tiempo que reía avergonzadamente y que pasaba una de sus manos tras su cabeza—_Parece que estoy destinado a asustarte cada vez que te veo_—agregó con una sonrisa boba y con un leve rubor en su rostro producto de su vergonzoso primer encuentro—_N-no…y-yo solo…—_la chica solo tartamudeaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios al tiempo que nuevamente juntaba una y otra vez la punta de sus dedos —_D-deberías estar descansando— _logró pronunciar después de mucho esfuerzo.

—_Creo que ya descanse lo necesario, además ya me siento mucho mejor ¡Dattebayo!.......y supongo que te lo debo a ti— _dijo inconscientemente con sus ojos observando en otra dirección, pero de un momento a otro ella pareció haber adoptado un color rojo casi enfermizo, a pesar de que su rostro prácticamente permanecía oculto por la gasa y su cabello se lograban apreciar ciertas partes de su cara, lo cual provocó que Naruto se preocupara un poco_— ¿Te sientes bien? Te estás poniendo muy roja—_ en una reacción inesperada se acercó a ella y sutilmente colocó su mano sobre su frente para así cerciorarse de que estaba bien, pero con lo que no contó fue que el color rojizo pareció haberse encendido aun más.

—_N-no es n-nada…— _en un movimiento rápido seguido de un leve gritito que se ahogó en su garganta, ella se separó de un salto de él dejando su mano suspendida en el aire, lo cual solo lo dejo algo confundido _—Etto…Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…y tu eres Hinata ¿cierto?....escuche cuando tu madre te llamaban así—_no entendió muy bien el motivo de la reacción de la joven, así que decidió cambiar el tema, ya que ella parecía estar un poco más nerviosa que antes_—E-en realidad ella no es mi madre…—_

—_¿No es tu madre?...ahora entiendo porque no se parecen en nada—_ dijo Naruto con un tono pensativo enfocándose más en las personalidades de ambas, al tiempo que la joven ladeaba un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión—_¿he?...No…no te ofendas lo que sucede es que sus personalidades son muy diferentes…lo cual me alegra ya que de no ser por ti seguramente Sayía me hubiera dejado morir en aquel lugar…Esa mujer es despiadada ¡Dattebayo!—_lo último lo dijo con un tono fatalista recordando el pequeño pero doloroso tiempo en el que había convivido con ella, provocando que Hinata riera un poco por lo bajo.Lo cual incitó que Naruto dibujara una ligera sonrisa al ver como ella poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

—_Me alegra escucharte reír ¡Dattebayo!—_ dijo Naruto despreocupadamente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y le sonreía ampliamente, solo que su comentario causo que ella nuevamente se sonrojara y que dejara de reír automáticamente_—D-disculpa……E-es un gusto conocerlo Uzumaki-san…—_hablo un poco avergonzada Hinata al tiempo que giraba su rostro en otra dirección y que nuevamente sus dedos se encontraban _—¿Uzumaki-san?....no tienes porque llamarme así, no creo ser mayor que tú para que me hables con tanto respeto…que te parece si me llamas por mi nombre—_respondió Naruto con algo de desconcierto debido a la formalidad con la que Hinata pretendía llamarlo.

—_E-está bien…¿Naruto-san…?—_preguntó con curiosidad, provocando que Naruto arquera una ceja en señal de descontento_—Solo quítale el "San" y estaremos bien—_logrando que Hinata se sonrojara un poco al tiempo que inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior_—Muy bien…Naruto-¿kun?—_la forma en la que lo dijo fue tan leve que casi no llega a oídos de Naruto, ya que nuevamente giro su rostro en otra dirección con la cabeza gacha_—Eso se oye mejor ¡Dattebayo!...Hinata-chan…—_repentinamente Hinata levantó su rostro por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre seguido de ese prefijo, siendo emitidos por él.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que sin siquiera ser consciente de sus actos, Hinata prácticamente se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta —_¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan?....—_preguntó Naruto al notar el estado de la joven, pero ella simplemente recupero su antiguo estado, dejando al rubio con una gran interrogante en su rostro. Repentinamente el lugar se inundó de un silencio sepulcral que los invadió a ambos, lo que causo que Hinata comenzara a preocuparse un poco.

—_Escucha Hinata-chan……y-yo quería disculparme contigo por la manera en la que me comporte al principio……es solo q…que no sabía en don…—_de un momento a otro Naruto cambio su tono de voz y de semblante, aun se sentía culpable por la forma tan brusca en la que la había tratado al principio ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para confundir a Hinata con la Kunoichi de Kinosohu? Eran completamente diferentes y ajenas la una de la otra y aun así el había sido tan tonto como para lastimarla de esa forma.

Inconscientemente bajó su mirada, a pesar de que no lograba ver su rostro ni sus ojos, no quería verla directamente ya que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por sus actos impulsivos. Repentinamente el suave roce que anteriormente lo había desconcertado se dejó sentir nuevamente en su mano_ —No…No tienes porque disculparte…fue un a-accidente…—_suavemente Hinata intentaba calmar el sentimiento de culpa de Naruto, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para animarse a tocarlo pero tal acto pareció haber funcionado.

Naruto levantó su mirada y observó detenidamente a la joven que trataba de reanimarlo_—gracias por entender—_dijo suavemente casi en el oído de la joven, inconscientemente se había acercado demasiado a ella, lo suficiente como para hablarle al oído. Pero internamente sentía que aun podría hacer más, lentamente comenzó a levantar sus brazos y comenzó a rodear ligeramente a Hinata "_¿Debo continuar?...pero…quiero continuar"_ hasta que finalmente la envolvió en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, nuevamente el aroma a lavanda llegó a él provocando que inconscientemente la acercara más a su cuerpo. De alguna manera el sentirla tan cerca lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, como si realmente nada de ese primer encuentro había sucedido.

Cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir como el peso de Hinata aumentaba —¿_Hinata-chan…?...!Hinata-chan!—_la pobre chica se había desmayado en sus brazos sin explicación alguna, rápidamente Naruto la levantó en sus brazos al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguna persona a la cual pedir ayuda. Cuando los leves sonidos provenientes de Hinata lo distrajeron de su frenética búsqueda —_Hinata-chan…¿Te encuentras bien?—_preguntó con preocupación al ver como ella poco a poco regresaba en sí, pero sintió como al decirlo su cuerpo se contraía un poco.

Con gran nerviosismo Hinata levantó una de sus manos guiándola hacia el pecho de Naruto, la subió un poco más hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese instante practicante saltó de los brazos de Naruto al tiempo que realizaba un sinfín de reverencias y que pedía disculpas de una manera casi inentendible_—D-disculpa…y-yo no…S-será m-mejor que regresemos—_ dijo justo antes de comenzar a caminar de regresó a la cabaña, pero Naruto permaneció en el mismo lugar.

—_No puedo Hinata-chan…aun tengo una misión que cumplir —_ dijo con un tono serio y calmado, provocando que Hinata se detuviera y que girara en dirección a él —_Solo quería despedirme de ti…—_nuevamente un pesado silencio hizo acto de presencia, ambos permanecían inmóviles solo detallando las palabras que acaban de escuchar_—porque no regresas y te quedas un poco más…Aun no estas del todo bien—_repentinamente Hinata rompió el silencio provocando que Naruto la observara con detenimiento, era cierto que había perdido demasiado tiempo pero una parte de él le decía que debía a acompañarla.

—_Está bien Hinata-chan te acompañare hasta la cabaña…pero después me iré…— _dicho eso Naruto avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de ella para después ambos comenzar a caminar devuelta a la cabaña, ambos atravesaban con cautela el espeso bosque sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Naruto vencido por su propia curiosidad decidió hablar _—por cierto ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?—_no quería hacerla sentir mal con su pregunta, pero aun no se lograba explicar cómo es que ella estaba sola en aquel lugar.

—…………_E-es porque conozco a la p-perfección este lugar, desde hace a-años he pasado aquí m-mi vida y creo que ya lo m-memorice—_ al principio pareció haber dudado de su respuesta ya que se había quedado en silencio si decir nada pero al ver la forma tan asombrosa en la que se desplazaba por el lugar lo hizo que Naruto le creyera de inmediato, sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse un poco de ella y así notar la forma en la que ella esquivaba con facilidad cual percance que se interponía, era tanto su asombro que dejo de prestar atención en su propio trayecto…

—_¡Ouch!—_por estar tan distraído con Hinata no se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a una gran grieta que se abría paso frente a él, así que sin más remedio termino cayendo en ella dándose un fuerte golpe _—¿Te encuentras bien?—_rápidamente Hinata se había percatado de su desafortunado accidente y regresó a ayudarlo_—si…estoy bien—_ respondió Naruto con la cara roja, ahora no solo había quedado como un debilucho al perder con una extraña sino que también como un tonto distraído….

Continuara………………………………………………………

Msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

Hasta aquí lo dejo XD!!!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar ciertos puntos que creo que se requieren de explicar, primero aquí Hinata no tiene su típico flequillo ni sus típicos mechones al lado de su rostro, aquí tiene todo el cabello de un solo largo y lo deja que cubra su rostro. Segundo, siempre he creído que soy un fracaso para describir la ropa por lo cual casi nunca la trato de describir, así que la ropa de Hinata es igual a la que usa Sango de "Inuyasha" no sé porque decidí usar ese perfil de ropa pero creo que va de acuerdo al trama de la historia.

Aprovecho también para disculparme por la tardanza, se que paso mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que muchos ya hasta se olvidaron de que existe esta historia….

Agradezco a todos los que amablemente me dejaron un Review como: **ETOLPLOW-KUN****, ****LennaParis, *-_shinofan_-*, ****Armen**** , ****hiromihyuga24**** , ****Mud-chan****, ****Arcont****, ****Kenniana**** , Naruto Uchiha MN002** muchas gracias a todos y a los que siguen la historia pero sin dejar Reviews XD!!!

Hasta el próximo!!!

Sayo!!!


End file.
